


Dearest Love

by Lobster_Ruu



Category: Berserk, Pride and Prejudice (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 05:43:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6740905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lobster_Ruu/pseuds/Lobster_Ruu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even as she twirled under the clouds, she knew in her mind that her future would forever change. The image of a tall figure plagued her mind. In a time when love was prideful, Casca falls in love with a man full of prejudice. </p>
<p>                                        { - Gutsca Pride and Prejudice AU - }</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lace and Brick

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if this is going to be a fan-fiction that I would like to continue but it's just a spur of the moment sort of thing! We'll see if I decide to carry on this thing!

Imagine a house. Fairly large, bricks fading in the sunlight, windows glinting with the rise of the morning. A warm house. A house full of life and adventure. All too composed for one soul. Casca. A girl framed for a life of fortune by her father’s great deeds. The decision that continuously rang in Casca’s mind, marriage. The one question that even she couldn’t answer by reading her father’s library. What was love really like? Propping her elbow on the mattress, she cupped her cheek as she stared out the window in deep thought. Eyebrows poised on her forehead as she tried to come up with an answer. It was an odd question for her to even consider this early in the morning. 

Instead of finding a solution, a large cry echoed around the house. Sitting upright, she gathered her nightgown and dashed out into the hall to see her mother bustling about. Her face splashed with a bright shade of red. Almost clashing with Casca, she stopped propelling forward and grabbed the wall for support. “CASSIE! COME TRY TO CONVINCE YOUR FATHER TO LET US GO TO THE DANCE TONIGHT!” Grabbing Casca’s hand she dragged her to her father’s study. 

Already, mingling with the bookshelves, pranced her sisters. All fairly young in age but all poised the awkward grace that was bestowed upon them by their parents. Except for Jane. There the oddball stood in the corner. The ends of her stunning blond hair clashed against the sunlight. Jane, the oldest, and probably the most mature of them all. 

The sound finally bit into her ears as she heard Kitty and Lydia begging father to consider the idea. Mary stood far away from the fray as well. This occurrence however intrigued Casca beyond anything. The full idea of going to a dance excited her. Already she could feel her world growing as ideas sprung into her mind. 

Mr. Bennet sighed loudly as he gave one look at his girls and slowly nodded. High pitched squeals echoed around the walls as they all cheered with delight. Casca joined in as she nervously began to plan for what was to occur that day. Would she have to stop by the town to fetch more ribbon? She didn’t mind the chore but she had other things to do. 

Gathering her thoughts she quickly exited the study and rushed upstairs to pick out a range of dresses before her sisters arrived. “White… no… too formal. Red? Too fancy. Blue? Ughh.” She spoke aloud as she swirled around her room with different colored dresses in full swing. None suited her. 

Jane suddenly dashed in her room and saw Casca floundering around with a multitude of dresses. Thinking to herself she pointed at one lying across the bed, “Maroon.” The younger sibling stepped towards the dress and nodded. 

“Always the one with the perfect plan.” Casca chuckled as she decided to help Jane find one. “What about this pale blue. It fits wonderfully with your hair. I’m sure all the boys will be asking for a dance!”

“OH please Cassie. Boys never want to dance with me. I’d rather dance with you all night long. At least you wouldn’t step on my toes like some other people.” At that remark, they both giggled.

The afternoon soared by as each girl patiently waited for the evening to come. Casca decided to help with the chores before she got dressed. She owed father a day of work anyway since he agreed to their future escapade. Her mind played dance moves as she held a pitchfork in her hands. Putting it on front of her she imagined an strong burly figure wrapping his arms around her waist. He had no face as she couldn’t think of anyone specifically. Nodding to the wooden stick, she began her dance with ease as slippers traced the ground. Far away she heard the sound of a violin singing it’s sad tale. Solemn and distant, her heart quickened under her chest. 

Another image played with the fabric of her mind. Interweaving into her fantasy. A tall dark haired male. His face soft and sacred. The eyes of glowing amber pierced her soul. Dropping the pitchfork, she rubbed her temples. The image still burned into her mind. Whoever that person was, he probably never existed. The time went still as a breeze tickled her cheeks. 

Staring up at the sky, her dark eyes saw the clouds sailing across the blue expanse. She was changing. Whatever would happen at the dance, she knew her future would change.


	2. Silence in the Tavern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To the dance! Casca is met with her imagination coming to life. The stranger she danced with in her mind now stood before her in a swirling mass of prudeness. Was her mind wrong in her endeavor? 
> 
>  
> 
> \- { Chapter 2: Silence in the Tavern } -

The evening came quickly. As soon as the sun touched the earth, the Bennets were up and about getting ready for the dance. Ribbons were being tied, corsets tightened, and stockings pulled. The night was young and all their hearts quickened with delight. Jane grabbed Casca’s arm as they stepped off of the carriage. From this distance, they could hear the music. Lifting their spirits higher, Casca dragged Jane’s arm to follow her. She wanted to see it for herself. 

Two servants guided the doors open and let the light spill out onto the path. Glancing into the building, there was a swarm of happy faces. Each one bright red with delight as they clapped and twirled. It wasn’t a formal dance. More or less a joyful attendance. Casca giggled and ran indoors with Jane in tow. People took notice of the pair but quickly paid more notice of the large dance. They took sideways looks and both decided to go towards the back and watch the dancing unfold. They wouldn’t dance until later on. Both were quite nervous to even think about participating. 

The dancing went on for a few minutes. The girls paying some attention to some of the suitors but none took their fancy. They enjoyed the sites instead of the people. It went on for a couple of hours. People took notice and for a few minutes they took a dance with them as well. It was all in good fun as they began to enjoy their evening. 

The music took a dramatic stop as the front doors were flung open. Three figures strode into the hall. Faces poised to utmost grace as they stared at the crowd before them. Cassie stopped mid-dance to gaze at the strangers. One had bright ginger hair. A strapping young fellow who looked eager to attend this dance. The female stood out the most. Her gown in ranges of olives and yellows. Bows and lace adorned her dress like a painting. Her hair was a pale brown but her eyes spoke disgust. Her neck upturned she turned to face her companions. 

Then she saw the last one to enter. Tall, fair, hair as black as night. His neck thick with muscle and eyes bright as flame. Eyes held distaste as he stared into the crowd. For even a second, she felt his eyes hit hers. It was the man she had dreamed about. Casca’s eyes widened as she drank in his form. It was him. Jane saw her staring and went up to her. 

“This is great isn’t it. Rich, pretentious, tail coats.” Jane’s eyes rolled with disposition towards the new crowd. 

“Jane!” Casca chuckled as she playfully pushed her sister. “Well, by the looks of them, we might have more dancing partners.” 

“The redhead looks happier to be here than his friends.” She paused for a second as she studied his features. “He’s quite handsome.” 

The pair saw the group walk into the group as they all took each person into account. Everyone curtsied. Their names she knew not. Casca paid some heed to the tall raven haired male. Even though his attitude could turn anyone away. She curtsied to them as she did not dare to look at the male. Those fiery eyes. Shivers traveled down her spine as she gripped her skirt tightly. 

The songs once more began and Casca ignored the stranger with ease as she dragged her sister away. “Do you know who they are?” 

“Not even the slightest.” Jane stared into her sister’s eyes. “Casca don’t mind them! They are just people. It’s not like they will call the party off with a little bit of dancing!” Jane never said her sister’s real name. Whenever she did utter it, her sentence was serious and shouldn’t be taken lightly. Casca nodded as she grinned once more. 

“Very well. Let’s ignore them and have a dazzling night!” Jane nodded as they both joined in on the next song. Each one wearing wonderful smiles as they forgot the sniveling minds of the rich folk. 

As the night wore on, one fair haired male asked Jane to ask and it was one of the three folk who walked in with the building in silence. The red-haired. This Casca approved of. She’d rather not have her sister dance with the taller one. She watched in mid-silence as her sister skipped her way through a ringlet of people with the man in tow. Each one bearing a faint smile. 

Taking a small glance at the raven haired male once more, she chuckled to herself. “Even if he did, he could never love someone with that pride.” Straightening out her skirt she took a breath of air and felt lighter. It was then that Jane brought Mr. Bingley over to greet her. His eyes were wide open with delight as he bowed. A greeting she took for granted. 

"I've heard wonderful things about the Bennet family. Your father is an esteemed salesmen is that correct?" 

"Not necessarily esteemed. He's done wonderful things for this town that people scarcely talk about. What about you Mr. Bingley?" Casca asked the strange fellow.

He chuckled to himself. His cheeks blazed with a rosey color as he turned to stare at the looming figure of Mr. Darcy. "The Darcy family has greatly impacted me. Without them I would never have thought to go into the shipping industry. I've known Mr. Darcy for many years. He's a friend that I always look forward too for help." 

Casca politely stopped his blathering as she bowed. "May I ask why? Too me he seems more posh than the Queen herself!" Jane and Mr. Bingley giggled at her remark. 

"You could say that. You get used to it. I'll bring him over. Dear chap hasn't said a word to anyone this evening. If you please excuse me." The sprightly fellow meandered his way through the crowd until he arrived at the statue of Mr. Darcy. Without a word he followed the man until they both reached the two dainty figures of the two Bennet sisters. "Mr. Darcy, this is Jane and Casca Bennet. I've only just met them but they are both incredibly wonderful." 

"Pleased to meet you." The first words that came from his mouth were smooth and elegant. His voice deep. Casca gulped in fright. Bowing, she made sure not to trip on the hem of her skirt. Once she straightened out, his eyes pierced her soul. The eyes were filled with a strange emotion. Curiosity filled his pupils as he examined the girl in front of him. She could not move. Feet planted on the floor as she tried to break his gaze. His eyes left hers and so did he. His lone figure cut through the crowd like a knife as they parted away from him. Casca's heart beat loudly in her ears. It was then she realized she had been holding her breath. Finding her heartbeat back to normal she began to think. 

Thoughts raced through her mind. What was Mr. Darcy? She heard wonderful things from Mr. Bingley, but she knew in her heart something was wrong. Her heart fluttered but at what cost? As casual as a person walking, she forgot all that happened with the strange fellow and continued to enjoy her night. Jane's evening stood out to be more pleasing than Caca's. Her sister's feet always moving. Dancing with the red haired male put her sister's mood into quite a sight. Jane looked happy. Her eyes sparkled with life with this strange fellow. A content sigh escaped Casca's lips.

Mr. Darcy could wait. She did not want him to plague her mind. She wanted this moment to stay pure. The day her sister fell in love. Her mind slowly forgot the man. 

Jane and Casca left the dance when the moon was high in the sky. Each of them filled with chatter as they carried on about the night. 

"Mr. Bingley, he just moved here and decided to go out on the town with his good friend. His sister was the one who stared down like a hawk.” Jane giggled as she grabbed Casca’s hand. “He was so strange. His company was very intriguing and he only danced with me the rest of the night. Do you find that strange Cassie?” 

“Quite. I think he’s absolutely infatuated with you. I think you should pursue him. From what you’ve told me he sounds like an excellent suitor.” 

Jane sighed happily as she daydreamed of the possibility. “We’ll see, Cassie. We’ll see.”


	3. Shadows in the Rain

Days passed and the dance left the minds of those who attended. More important things were coming up. Mrs. Bennet especially had quite a venture. Once she found Jane dancing with a very rich individual, she danced excitedly through the room yelling quite loudly. 

Casca furrowed her brows in some annoyance as she quietly left the room before anything more happened. She wanted to take a stroll to town. At this moment in time it was raining in a slumbery fashion. Droplets pelted the windows lazily. She didn’t want to walk out in the rain however. Her petticoats would be covered in mud. Sighing with distaste she scurried off to her father’s study to pick out a book. 

He was there as usual, hiding away from his crazed family. Glasses perched on the bridge of his nose as he peered into his book. A quill pinched in his fingers as he narrowed his eyebrows in concentration. Casca entered without saying a word. Disturbing him while he managed to find five minutes of silence was not advisable. Treading towards the bookcase she gazed at the titles for one that fancied her. 

The sound of a book closing made her turn around. Her father stared at her, hands clasped in front of his face. “So, how was the dance?” 

She shrugged as she picked out a book about birds. “Not too enticing as it usually was. I’m sure you’ve heard what mother has to say.” 

“She wouldn’t stop blabbering through breakfast. Although, Mrs. Bennet is not you. What did you think of this Bingley?” 

“Quite attractive. He took a fine fancy to Jane.” She paused for a second as she straightened out her pale yellow dress. “He’s admirable. Caring, gentle. He’s perfect for Jane. However, Bingley’s friends would say otherwise about our Jane.” Mr. Bennet stared at Casca with a slight quiver in his eyes. She carried on as he seemed somewhat interested, “They are pretentious. Don’t care what others are doing, as long as they are more important. Mr. Darcy in particular. I never have seen such a prideful young man.” Sighing loudly, she sat in an armchair and placed a hand on her forehead. “Nevermind my antics father. I’ll just sit here reading.” 

He didn’t say anything as he slowly nodded and opened his book up once more. The two were quiet for a few hours as they delved into their studies. Something stirred inside herself. The looming thought of what was to come. Her future stood, suspended, over a chasm. Too love or not. That was all she wanted. To find such a rare affection that she would never let go. 

Her book of birds slipped from her grasp as she stared out the window. Her imagination taking hold. Love was rare in this world. They all married for money and fame. She didn’t care who she married, as long as their love was unbound. A farmer, a merchant, anyone. Smiling to herself the chasm began to fade from her mind. The world looked less scary now that she settled her differences. 

The sound of thundering footsteps pounded on the floor, towards where they sat in silence. Lydia stormed in. Her face pure red. Kitty followed suit as they both threw themselves into the room. “FATHER! JANE JUST GOT A LETTER FROM BINGLEY!” 

The old man didn’t even look up to stare at his children. “That’s nice.” He said quietly as he dipped his quill into the ink jar. Lydia and Kitty both sighed heavily as they dashed back down the hall. Mr. Bennet looked over to Casca and chuckled. “I think you should go investigate for me.” He gave a soft wink as he flipped the page in his book and continued writing. 

Casca gave a small eye roll as she gathered up her dress, “Yes father.” Kissing him on the forehead she left his study with the bird book still in her grasp. 

Jane stood in the drawing room reading the letter for the whole family to hear. “Ms. Bennet. I was delighted to have your acquaintance at the dance last night. My residence at Netherfield is quite extravagant and I would like for you to join us for dinner this evening. Sincerely, Mr. Bingley.” Jane’s eyes lit up with excitement. Screams of joy exploded from the family, except Mary who sat in the window seat looking plainly outside. 

Mrs. Bennet jumped wildly around as she suddenly came to an idea. “JANE DEAR! Do take a carriage with you. Netherfield is only a few miles down the road. WAIT!” Pacing around she grabbed Jane’s hand and stared into her eyes. “Take Ole Rody all by your lonesome! No carriage!” 

“But, mother! The rain!” Casca piped in as she defended her sister. Pointing to the window, a torrent of rain pattered against the panes. It seemed even the rain was agreeing with her. “If Jane takes Rody to Netherfield she might fall ill mother!”

“That’s exactly the point!” She said pointing into the sky. Her grey hair in a tizzy around her head as she looked back at Jane. “My dear, spending as much time with Mr. Bingley is all you need. You won’t fall sick though. Take Rody and have some fun!” 

Casca sneered as she stared angrily at mother. “And if Jane falls sick and dies? What then?!” 

“I haven’t gotten that far dear.” 

The afternoon passed quickly as Jane set off on Rody in the pouring rain. Casca tried to delay her venture by making up excuses. The rain never stilled. Waving goodbye to her sister, she prayed a safe journey. The lone figure of Jane atop a large grey horse worried her greatly. If her sister did fall sickly, she would venture to Netherfield herself. Mother would insist she stay there until she was in tip top shape. 

The lone figure of Jane disappeared from the window pane as rain pattered outside. Already Casca's anger flickered. Jane was a person and not a bartering object. Thoughts swirled in her pool of emotion as her eyes began to wander far beyond her front lawn. 

A fear rose inside her gut. In the shadow of the window, she saw the flaming eyes. Darcy would be there. Why was she so afraid of him? Clasping her hands into a fist she growled at the imaginative image and rushed away from the window. “I’m not afraid of such an oaf.” Nodding to herself, she would venture to see Jane. Not even the prissy Mr. Darcy could stop her.


End file.
